


Major Character Death

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: Fics are often written in Derek’s perspective for a reason.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	Major Character Death

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very tired and the feeling of dread is eating me up. This is unbeta’d like every other work because sleep is for the strong and I can only pray. Despite not being religious, pray that my sleep is not interrupted with thoughts and fact I cannot change.

A good majority of stories are written in Derek’s perspective for a reason. 

He is an often stoic man whose emotions are guarded out of fear. His thoughts are kept in locks. The way he expresses himself if only to keep others out, not a form of his own being. The way he dresses, the way he carries himself. They are all warning signs, bright red signs to not get near him. To not grow attached to the man who has lost too much and only brings lost along when he goes on the prowl. 

Stories are written in Derek’s eyes because when he reactions to something, truly and audibly reacts to something. It is something worth seeing. His anger at a man who kills, or his sadness at a life taken before their time. When his emotions are shown as clear as freshly made glass for all to see, all should turn and watch. Like the planets that move faster than any wolf or man or earth, seeing his thoughts as open and readable as a children’s book is a once in a lifetime experience. 

When tales of him spread. Of what he has done and what he plays to do. His thoughts are written down like currency. He himself is a treasure that few dare the honor to behold. He word is no where close to the law, but upheld as such. 

So when it all came down to it. Stories are told with Derek in mind. At the dire moment he cries or shouts in pain everyone calms. They understand what it is to lose and loose and lose and just have the need to scream out to the world. To call for vengeance for a dead woman, someone most never knew. Everything concerning loss made sense to him. It made sense to associate it with him.

But the reason stories are not often told in the eyes of Stiles is because when he cries it does not make sense. He screams and yells and unhinge his mouth in the process of demanding for help. None of it makes sense. No one hears or listens to Stiles.

He holds his heart on his sleeve, sewn into his jackets and shirts. All could see from miles away who he held dear. If he cried for a bug he stepped on no one bats an eye because his sobs do not make sense. His big heart mourns the loss of a life as short as solstice days. Grief was his virtue. 

It just made more academic sense for Derek to witness angst. His stone cold face contorting into pain was more audible. More clear. The reader could feel and relate to him like no other. Derek had a way with watching everything crumble. 

Stiles on the other hand didn’t understand it. Couldn’t. Nor the people who read his stories. Nothing told from his eyes makes a realistic sense. Not how his mom died yet he could still smile. Not how his dad disappears for days on end yet no one mentions. Not him. 

Derek's stories ended in tragedy but a curse he cannot escape he always lived. In Stiles’ stories the man got a different treatment. One that defied all of the pre-stated rules. Every single one. Whether that be written in canon or fanon. 

Werewolves were stronger than humans. 

At least they were supposed to be. In every single story where death is the main advertisement Stiles is the one dying. The one who is captured, tortured, a list of things that will end up with him dead. That is his fate. The token human, frail, fragile, a breakable item. 

Not Derek.


End file.
